Alone At Last
by Degrassixxchickxx
Summary: Cake one shot, but I may make this a series of Cake one shots, not sure yet. Review if you would like that. Lemons*


Clare sighed loudly for the millionth time that morning and glanced up from her breakfast just in time to see her mother lean over and kiss Glen before he left for work. It was a Saturday but as Clare came to find out, Glen worked a lot of weekends, which tended to leave Jake and Clare alone since Helen would go to a friends house to visit or do something, anything to avoid being alone with the two teenagers for the whole day. It was unlike Helen to do that, though, in Clare's recollection, her mother had tended to keep both Clare and her sister Darcy on a short, tight leash. It had been more so since Darcy had moved to Kenya, supposedly for volunteer work, and had ended up staying there permanently. The Edwards had always had almost a fear after everything that had happened with Darcy, that Clare would leave too and not come back as Darcy had. But Clare wasn't going anywhere, not soon anyway. She watched closely as her mother left the house, and listened to her open her car door and drive away. Clare glanced at Jake from across the table. '_Alone at last,'_ Clare thought to herself internally. They were never really alone except for those few moments when Glen worked the weekend and Helen went out for the day, and Clare kind of missed him. Not just his presence next to her, or his companionship; she also missed his touch, his lips on hers and the way he looked at her like she was the only girl in the room. Jake always looked at her with the same beaming smile as he did the day he had come back into her life, months before hand and it drove Clare insane. She planned to take advantage of the fact that they were alone and enjoy every second of it.

As she approached him, she took a steadying breath in an attempt to calm herself down and smiled wide at him. Jake was so absorbed in eating his food and the newspaper he had in front of him to notice she was staring at him, studying his facial features closely as she got lost in them. She was inwardly both insecure and grateful that he was even attracted to her in the least because she thought that he was out of her league to begin with. He was so gorgeous, and always, he made her lose her thoughts and made her words come out jumbled and mixed up. Though it drove her insane that he had that kind of effect on her, part of her loved it at the same time. Mostly because she finally found someone who treated her so well, thought the world of her and made her crazy. Not that she hadn't loved Eli, because she did, but she knew in her heart that they just wouldn't work, they clashed horribly at points. And though in the beginning, they had something beautiful, they simply didn't mesh well long term. She could see Jake as long term, but at the same time the fact that their parents were married was a major obstacle in their long term. But she couldn't stay away, she had tried, and he had tried. It just didn't work.

Eventually, Jake had noticed the shorter girl staring at him longingly and had interrupted her thoughts about him, but the only thing Clare saw was his beautiful, dimpled smile as he stared down at her. His words had gone uncomphrehended as he jumbled her brain and thought process again, not letting her think straight with the way he was staring down at her with that goofy grin on his face. God, she loved that stupid grin. It was one of his best attributes, in her opinion anyway. Though finding a bad attribute on him was hard for her to do and she hadn't found one yet, as hard as she had looked after their break up. 

"Oh, um, hi," Clare stammered out nervously. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, or why she was in such a trace today every time she looked at him. She had been the whole morning, which was why she avoided looking at him, afraid their parents would catch on to their odd behavior when they tried to hide it. "So...what do you have planned for today?" she asked hopefully, looking up at him and hoping that she'd get to spend the day with him.

After Jake thought over the question Clare had asked him, he grinned down at her. He had really, really missed spending time with her too. Clare and Jake time, not Martin-Edwards family time. They got to spend lot's of "family" time together but he wanted to spend time alone with her. And it wasn't like most people thought, it wasn't just for the physical stuff, even though that was a perk for sure, but because he loved her and loved being around her because she had a beautiful personality and she was adorable and she made him laugh and he just liked to be around her in general. When he was feeling down, being around her, just simply talking to her, made him feel better almost automatically. Today, she had on a blue summer dress, which was his favorite color on her simply because it made her eyes shine bright in the light when she wore the color. The dress Clare had on, was a little more revealing than anything she usually wore. It fell only down to just above her knee, so he could see her amazing legs and the neck line was also a little bit low, and showed just the right amount of cleavage. Enough that it was there, and not enough that he wouldn't want her around any other guys. She was perfect, in everything and he felt that he was unbelievably lucky.

He opened his mouth to answer her question but closed his mouth quickly when her eyes met his and he quickly got lost in her beautiful gaze. She always seemed to do this to him, looked at him and with one millisecond of looking into her eyes, he went silent and just was at loss for words.

A few minutes later, he shook his head in answer to her question, then opened his mouth once again to speak. "I'm not doing much of anything today. I was hoping to just spend the day with you until our parents get home. I kinda miss being alone with you, you know?" he said to her, speaking very quietly and moving closer to her.

Clare looked up at him as he spoke. Goosebumps had already formed on her arms and neck as he stared into her eyes. She was glad that he was free and didn't have plans already with anybody else, though, so she could make use of the lingerie that she had bought while she was out with Alli not long ago. Her and Alli did have that argument the summer before, but after talking to her and Jenna, also, she decided to leave the past in the past and to basically forgive and forget and stop being so immature about things like this, because life was way too short to play games like that with people.

Her and Jake had already made love quite a few times already. Actually, anytime they got a chance to be alone, they normally took advantage of the hours they got to be alone in the house and she was glad this was no exception because she missed him...more physically than anything else, honestly. They got to see each other in school and be cute and everything out, but honestly, Clare just wanted him.

"Well," Clare told him in a whisper, "Then you're in luck. I have sorta a surprise for you. I think you'll like it. I hope you do, anyway. What I want you to do is, go to your room and lay down in bed, and I'll be there in a minute. Work for you?"

The look on Jake's face was hard for Clare to read, but honestly inside he was: shocked at her forwardness, surprised, and very, very turned on at the same time. He nodded a few times and leaned down to gently kiss her cheek, before climbing the steps to go to his room where he'd wait impatiently for her.

Clare quickly went to her room and put on the silky dark blue corset that she had bought not long before. She looked in the mirror at herself and blushed a dark red color. She hadn't wore anything like this before and though she didn't find it uncomfortable, she found that it just felt weird, especially the thong part of it, but knowing Jake and how he was a guy..he'd like it, well she hoped so anyway. She put on her robe and walked quickly to Jake's room and opened the door, walked in and then shut and locked the door, just in case. She walked slowly toward the bed, and stood in front of him so she could wait for a reaction.

Jake looked up and down her body with his jaw opened slightly. Never, ever before had she worn anything like that before but he was not complaining in the least. She wasn't the type of girl who ran around in almost nothing in the summer to get attention from guys. She was a conservative beautiful type of girl, that he loved. She was naturally beautiful and didn't need to put pounds upon pounds of make up on and wear nothing outside, to show that. And he loved that. It was really, really attractive. Besides, it gave him a great sense of pride to know that he was probably one of, if not the only, other person to see this much of her besides herself. As she walked closer and closer to him, his jeans got tighter and tighter around his painfully hard erection. She was already driving him insane, and she wasn't even doing anything to him, just the sight of her and the looks she was giving him was enough to make him want and need her.

"Wow," he murmured, "Wow...you are so beautiful."

"Thank you," Clare whispered back as she blushed. She pushed all of the nervous thoughts from her head as she straddled his hips and looked down at him, noticing his quick breathing and able to feel how hard he already was under her.

"So," Clare said in a teasing voice, "I never quite gave you a proper birthday present, or a proper appology for the drama a few months ago. So, I plan on blowing your mind, basically."

Jake groaned at her words, and though he didn't think it was possible, his jeans got even tighter around him. "God, Clare," he mumbled, "I want you and you haven't even kissed me yet."

Clare smiled and felt accomplished at how turned on he seemed to be. She started with his buttons, slowly unbuttoning each one, one by one, until his plaid shirt was off of his body quickly as well as the under shirt he had on and threw them to the floor. She leaned down and moved her lips slowly across his chest and could feel his heart beating rapidly in against his chest. She grinned against his flesh and moved her lips slowly down his body, moving from his chest to the waist band of his boxers. Her hand cupped his cock firmly and started to stroke him slowly threw his jeans. She moved her lips slowly and teasingly back up to his chest again, then moved them to his neck, nipping on the skin slightly as he did so.

Jake moaned quietly at her actions, then moaned louder as her hand gripped him through his jeans. He put his fingers through her hair slowly then moved his fingers across her chest. "Can I take this off?" he asked quietly and she responded with a nod of the head. He slid the straps down and moved the lingerie off of her body, leaving her only in a thong as she continued to straddle his hips. He let out a breathy moan at the side of her almost naked body on top of him. She was too beautiful to be real, honestly, but she was real and it almost threw him off.

He leaned up slowly and cupped her perfect breasts in his hands as her nipples harden under his touch. As Clare arched her back, moving closer to him, he moved his mouth to her left nipple and sucked greedily on it as he pulled and pinched the right one in between his pointer finger and thumb. His tongue swept across her hardened nipple a few times before he started to gently nip at it, enjoying the gasps and moans that continued to come from her angelic lips.

Clare gasped louder this time and pushed her body closer to his face. This was one of her favorite things that he did to her, it was one of the many things that he often did to her that caused her to become soaking wet every time. "Oh Jake," she moaned, grinding her hips down against his erection and moaning a little louder each time she made contact with him. She pulled away from him and then stood in front of him, and unzipped his jeans slowly. His hand rested on her ass as she did so, squeezing every so often and causing her to want him more and more. But this was about him, she wanted him to get as much pleasure as possible today.

Once his jeans and boxers were off of him, she leaned up to whisper teasingly in his ear, "Looks like you have a big problem here, now doesn't it? Maybe I should help you with that, hm?"

She took a calming breath, she had done this before, but each time she got nervous. What if she gagged herself and threw up or something? That would be so embarrassing. But Clare brushed those thoughts away as she slowly started to stroke him and kissed the tip of his dick gently before taking some of it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around him slowly. She continued her motions with her hand as she moved her mouth up to the tip again, then moved back down as she finally could take all of it into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as fast as she could until she couldn't take it anymore. She was soaking wet and needed him so bad at that moment. She slowly gave his length one last lick before she grabbed the condom he had sitting out for her, unwrapped it them slid it on his length, at a painfully slow speed. She then, straddled his hips again and looked down at him and smiled before lowering herself onto his length again, slowly. She moaned quietly as he filled her, the feeling of pleasure surging through her body. Her hands went to his chest as she lifted herself off of him, then continued to slam her self back down on to him as she rode him as fast as she could.

He couldn't believe what was happening, this sight was almost too good to be true, his girlfriend was taking charge and he had to admit, it was really, really sexy. She was driving him crazy, from the moment she walked into his room, to when she straddled him to when she started to deep throat him to now, as she rode him, she drove him insane. He cupped her amazing ass as she continued to ride him faster than anyone ever had before and he gave her ass a few gentle slaps. As she moaned, he looked up at her, he loved how her tits would bounce when she bounced on him and how sexy the looks she had on her face and the sounds coming from her lips were to him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer but he wanted her to finish too. He hated when he did before her, because he felt like a bad boyfriend and lover when that happened. But as she continued to increase her speed on top of him, all of their actions together, made him finish with a loud moan.

After he caught his breath and she moved off of him and laid next to him, he shook his head. "I still need to finish you off, miss."

He crouched down and pushed her legs open as he brought his mouth down to her dripping wet hole and flicked his tongue against her clit a few times. He kept flicking his tongue faster and faster as she kept moving her hips closer to his mouth and pushing his head closer as well, when he felt her tighten around his tongue. He licked all of her juices off of her and then moved to lay next to her.

"Oh, my, god," Clare panted and curled up into his arms. "That was...amazing."

Jake nodded sleepily, all of that had honestly worn him out. "Wanna take a nap and cuddle until our parents get home. You wore me out, ma'am." With a nod of her head, Jake smiled and pulled the covers over their bodies. "Sweet dreams, beautiful."


End file.
